


I Play It on Repeat

by Plastic_Mind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Об особенностях применения кодекса Охотников в условиях зомби-апокалипсиса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Play It on Repeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gevion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/gifts).



> **Предупреждение:** Пара-тройка бранных слов в наличии.  
>  **Примечание:** Написано для **Gevion** по заявке в драббло-мобе: «Крис Арджент + соблазнение». От заявки в конечном итоге остались рожки да ножки.
> 
>   
>  So have you got the guts?   
> Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts   
> Simmer down and pucker up   
> I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you   
> I don't know if you feel the same as I do   
> But we could be together if you wanted to
> 
> _ Arctic Monkeys — Do I Wanna Know _   
> 

_Кодекс гласит: «Бойся и ненавидь»._

Чёрный ход — неудачное решение. Это Крис понимает, когда с десяток ходячих пояляется из-за угла. Он ещё успевает кинуть пакет с собранными припасами в мусорный бочок, прежде чем первый из мертвяков оказывается в пределах досягаемости. 

Пятерых, кажется, он кладёт с лёгкостью. Ещё от двоих удачно уворачивается, подсекает третьего. И тут удача ему изменяет. Первый, второй, третий. Меньше через минуту Крис оказывается погребён под четырьмя тяжёлыми телами. Одного он всё-таки достаёт ножом, прежде чем тот с предательским звоном отлетает в сторону. Второму сворачивает шею. Пистолет всё ещё при нём, но один выстрел в сложившейся ситуации — и ты точно труп. Как назло, до оставшихся мертвяков не дотянуться. Зубы одного из них клацают в опасной близости от ноги.

В тот момент, когда Крис думает об иронии происходящего, что-то с силой и звериным рыком врезается в их пищевую пирамиду.

Следующее, что видит Крис, — раззявленная волчья пасть прямо перед лицом. Острые клыки вместо страха почему-то вызывают острый приступ зависти. Голубая радужка. «Хотя бы не альфа», — думает Крис, прежде чем отрубиться.

***

_Кодекс гласит: «Не доверяй тварям»._

У Дерека Хейла очень своеобразное «чувство юмора». Это Крис понимает, когда в сотый раз слушает одну и ту же песню. Ещё немного и кажется, его начнёт тошнить консервами и словами из припева. Зато Дерек с блаженной улыбкой на лице дремлет на заднем сиденье. Каждый раз, когда Крис с надеждой тянется к кнопке магнитолы, сзади доносится полусонное: «Оставь».

Машина выглядит более чем потрёпаной, но идёт ровно. Крис надеется, что хотя бы пару дней они смогут проделать без необходимости бросить её и тащиться пешком. На собственное физическое состояние ему плевать, но время давно начало обратный отсчёт. И чем больше этого времени остаётся позади, оседает в пыли дорог, тем меньше у Криса надежды, что он найдёт Эллисон в Бикон-Хиллз. Крис не произносит про себя «живой», потому что в этом он как раз не сомневается. В конце концов, в ней гораздо больше от Арджентов, чем в нём самом.

Желание найти Эллисон — это единственное, что заставляет его двигаться вперёд. Что заставляет двигаться Дерека, Крис не знает. И не уверен, что стоит спрашивать.

Солнце медленно ползёт к горизонту, красно-оранжевые полосы расцвечивают пейзаж за окном привычными красками. Вокруг обманчиво пустынно и тихо. Как будто ничего и не было, как будто ад, шагнувший в мир несколько недель назад, всего лишь морок. 

Дерек, наконец, открывает глаза и начинает ворочаться на заднем сиденье, шурша пакетами с их скромными припасами. Он бросает пару свёртков на переднее сиденье: «Моя очередь». 

Крис без лишних слов останавливает машину. Пока он ножом вскрывает банку с маринованными абрикосами, сидя на капоте, Дерек потягивается, стаскивет майку и делает пару внушительных кругов трусцой вокруг машины. 

Возвращается, берёт открытую бутылку с водой, к которой Крис едва успел приторонуться и льёт себе на голову. «Чёрт, тёплая», — говорит он, морщась и допивая остатки. Потом подцепляет когтем пару абрикосов у Криса из банки: «Поехали». Натягивает чистую майку прямо на мокрое тело и садится за руль. В следующее мгновение щёлкает кнопка магнитолы и тошнотворная мелодия обрывается на середине.

Крис бы пошутил насчёт заботы Дерека о его психическом здоровье, но у него, как и у большинства охотников, отвратное чувство юмора, если дело касается оборотней. Когда в абсолютно блаженной тишине Крис вместо привычного режима полудрёмы «всегда на чеку»; проваливается в крепкий сон, он почему-то совершенно ни о чём не думает.

***

_Кодекс гласит: «Убивай без сомнения»._

С недавних пор Крис ненавидит торговые центры. С одной стороны, там почти всегда ещё есть, чем поживиться. С другой, никогда не знаешь, хватит ли тебя на то, чтобы расплатиться за случайную халяву.

Им везёт один раз, везёт второй. И Крис уже кожей чувствует, как безостановочно крутится счётчик в мозгу дышащей ему в затылок удачи. 

В третий раз им не везёт вовсе. Припасы приходится бросить почти сразу. От первой группы ходячих, свалившихся им на голову с кусками верхнего этажа, они отбиваются. Но вместо короткой передышки и безопасного, казалось бы, отсутпления, натыкаются на ещё более многочисленную. Дерутся спиной к спине. Крис, не выпуская нож из правой руки, расстреливает последнюю обойму. Он считает патроны, пока в магазине не остаётся последний плюс ещё один в патроннике. Дерек не признающий другого оружия, кроме когтей и клыков, тяжело дышит у него за спиной. 

Крису остро не хватает пары гранат, оставшихся в одном из пакетов парой лестничных пролётов выше, чтобы пробить путь к отступлению. Мертвяки неспешно зажимают их всё дальше и дальше от возможных выходов. За очередным поворотом в лабиринте из почти нетронутых витрин они натыкаются на бокс, где, очевидно, так и не успели доделать ремонт. 

Крис лихорадочно осматривается, и когда кивком указывает на балки, закреплённые под самым потолком, Дерек понимает его без слов. Чтобы подсадить Криса, хватает пары секунд. Но потом всё идёт не по плану: Крис проклинает святую уверенность оборотней в том, что люди им не ровня. «Встречаемся на парковке! — вместо того, чтобы ухватиться за протянутую руку и подтянуться наверх, Дерек бросается в сторону. — Если получится». И со всего маху врезается в леса на противоположной стороне. Последнее, что видит Крис — волк одним прыжком преодолевает повалившихся вместе со стеклом ходячих. Через несколько секунд пространство комплекса оглашает волчий вой, и мертвяки, которые уже начали тянуть руки к Крису, отвлекаются. А через пару мгновений и вовсе направляются к недавно проделанной дыре. 

Через пять минут непрекращающегося воя Крису хочется заткнуть уши или на полную врубить так задолбавшую его в машине песню. Он спрыгивает вниз, добивает пару мертвяков, барахтающихся на полу в остатках строительной плёнки, как раз когда тот стихает. Крис направляется к одному из выходов, не оборачиваясь даже тогда, когда боковым зрением замечает цепочку окровавленных звериных следов, которые уходят в противоположном направлении. Вернуться — значит проебать драгоценную фору, которую смог выиграть ему Дерек.

Крис не произносит про себя «позёр хренов», когда через несколько минут мерзкой тишины в зеркале заднего вида замечает волчий силуэт и группу ходячих чуть поодаль. Вместо этого он заводит мотор — и сдаёт назад. Дерек, словно мешок с песком, валится на заднее сиденье ничком. Крис направляет машину к выезду с парковки, задняя дверь с силой захлопывается, когда машина на небольшой скорости со скрежетом отирается боком о будку охраны. 

Вместо злости или облегчения Крис чувствует, как его с головой накрывает иррациональным чувством вины напополам с отупляющей благодарностью.

***

_Кодекс гласит: «Не нарушай правил»._

Крис ведёт машину две смены подряд. Просто потому что он не может остановиться. И ничего не делать — тоже. А на попытку помочь или хотя бы осмотреть раны Дерек отреагировал весьма однозначно — Крис потирает запястье, на котором уже проступили синяки.

Свою следющую очередь он спит, отключившись прямо на водительском сидении. Дерек к тому моменту упевает слегка очухаться и, перекинувшись в волка, остаётся на стрёме. 

Потом они снова едут. Крис делает пару коротких вылазок, оставляя волка в машине. Тот рычит, скалит зубы, но когда Крис возвращается с пакетами, лижет горячим языком его руки, будто пытается стереть синяки. Крис знает, что в волчьем обличье оборотни исцеляются быстрее. Но он не знает, сколько пройдёт времени, прежде чем Дерек будет способен снова обратиться в человека. А запасы кошачьего корма подходят к концу. Не сказать, чтобы волк был от них в восторге, но это лучшее, что у них есть, пока не добрались до лесополосы.

В следующую остановку Крис перетаскивает волка на переднее сиденье, а сам ложится на заднем. Тот глухо рычит, но больше ничем не демонстрирует своего недовольства. Когда Крис просыпается, волк сидит рядом, пристроив голову у него на коленях. Немигающий взгляд, светящийся голыбым, заставляет Криса на мгновение потерять дар речи. 

Вместо вполне логичной мысли о том, что он куда лучшая замена кошачьим консервам, Крису почему-то вспоминается то, как стекала с волос Дерека вода. Крис протягивает руку и треплет волка по холке, чтобы как-то отвлечься от не к месту и не ко времени всплывших мыслей.

Он мог бы поклясться, что волк тоже уловил его возбуждение. Крис чувствует, что начинает краснеть от всей абсурдности ситуации, когда тот скулит и, боднув головой его руку, начинает царапать когтями дверцу. Стоит открыть машину, волк пулей вылетает из машины. Крис с облегчением выдыхает, захлопывает дверцу и судорожно расстёгивает молнию на джинсах.

Через пару часов Дерек возвращается уже в человеческом обличье. А на ужин у них в этот раз вместо опостылевших консервов пара упитанных кроликов.

***

_Кодекс гласит: «Тварь — не человек»._

Как бы Крису ни хотелось расставить все точки над «и», Дерек его ни о чём не спрашивает. А начинать разговор самому — Крис не уверен, что Дерек хочет что-то выяснять.

Сейчас очередь Дерека вести. Крис устраивается на заднем сиденье и уже было начинает проваливаться в сытую дрёму. 

 

_Кто не рискует, тот..._

_Последний торговый центр оказался безопасен настолько, насколько вообще можно рассчитывать — разве что десяток ходячих на входе. Продуктовые отделы были вычищены почти полностью, зато они обнаружили нетронутую оружейную лавку на цокольном этаже._

_Поужинать можно и кроликами, а вот арбалеты, ружья и патроны на каждом шагу не валяются. Они с Дереком взяли две больших спортивных сумки — не больше, чем смогут унести на себе, если придётся бросать машину, — заблокировав напоследок вход в лавку и оставив знак для людей на наружной стене центра._

_Апокалипсис отучает от жадности не хуже любого устава или кодекса._

 

Дерек говорит тихо, будто сам с собой. А Крис не может ни пошевелиться, ни перестать вслушиваться в каждую рваную фразу. Когда дело доходит до чего-то личного, Дерек красноречив не более, чем обычно. Но в этих, похожих временами на лай, временами на рычание, откровениях о матери и сёстрах, о пожаре, о Кейт и о Питере, о помутившем сознание Дерека ногицуне и о его, оставшейся в Бикон Хиллз, стае, Дерека Хейла больше, чем Крис когда-либо видел или слышал. 

Когда Дерек замолкает, в машине повисает тишина, но в ней нет неловкости. Крис теперь знает. И Дерек знает, что Крис знает. Чем глубже некоторые пропасти, тем проще и одновременно сложнее их преодолеть. 

Крис чувствует, как веками росшая пропасть между охотниками и оборотнями здесь и сейчас, межу ними, сминается, как бумажный макет — в салоне потрёпанного джипа, на границе зомби-апокалипсиса и старого мира, которого больше нет. Мира, в котором крови было пролито едва ли меньше, чем в этом Новом. 

В кодексе, кажется, нет ни слова про то, что делать в те времена, когда оказывается, что нет твари опаснее человека.

***

Когда на следующий день Дерек возвращается с утренней охоты, Крис просто говорит: «К чертям этот сраный кодекс!» И прижимает его к машине, потому что он всё решил. И Дерек всё решил. И потому что указатель в паре метров от них гласит: «Добро пожаловать в Бикон Хиллз».

Нет смысла объяснять друг другу, почему они оба возвращаются. И почему даже про себя ни тот, ни другой не произносят за «живыми».


End file.
